Beauty and the Beast?
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Ini kisah tentang seorang artis remaja bernama Sakura yang menjadi primadona seantero Konoha terutama Konoha Highschool tapi sialnya ia harus bertemu pemuda culun bernama Naruto Uzumaki, Tunggu dulu culun? Apakah itu benar? NaruSaku Little bit Humor and Hurt Bad Summary ThreeShoot Complete 10K Word Epilogue


Sakura Haruno siapa yang tak megenal gadis remaja bersurai senada dengan bunga musim semi jepang yang kini berusia 17 tahun ini yang tengah menginjak proses terindah yaitu masa Highschool, ia seorang Public Figure yang sudah terkenal dinegaranya, jepang bahkan sampai ke negara tetangga. Popularitas lantas tak membuatnya sombong dan meremehkan orang lain tapi satu yang perlu diketahui dia memiliki satu sifat buruk yaitu terobesi menjadi yang nomor satu dan pastinya bersifat tsundere yang membuat semua pria tak semudah itu membuatnya bertekuk lutut tak terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha dan Gaara Sabaku yang notabennya adalah artis papan atas sekaligus teman sekolah.

Dan tokoh utama kita yang kedua bernama Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda culun yang identik dengan hinaan bernama 'kutu buku' namun lebih dari itu semua ia adalah pemuda yang misterius dengan sifat dinginnya dengan tatapan tajam yang senantiasa keluar dari netra saphirenya, tak ada satupun yang tahu identitas asli dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki seolah identitasnya sangat rahasia, sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi pemikiran semua siswa Konoha Highschool _'Who Naruto Uzumaki?'_

 **Beauty And The Beast?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: General/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Ini kisah tentang seorang artis remaja bernama Sakura yang menjadi primadona seantero Konoha terutama Konoha Highschool tapi sialnya ia harus bertemu pemuda culun bernama Naruto Uzumaki, Tunggu dulu culun? Apakah itu benar? NaruSaku Little bit Humor and Hurt Bad Summary ThreeShoot Complete 10K Word + Epilogue

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Awal dari segalanya

Sakura menatap layar smartphonenya dengan tatapan melotot seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya.

"What the hell? Kenapa aku bisa berada diperingkat kedua?" Ujarnya dengan nada ketidak percayaan kepada sahabatnya yang duduk dengan manis menyeruput orange juice dihadapannya.

Ino meletakkan minumannya kemeja kembali kemudian memangku wajahnya. "Akuilah jidat kau kalah kali ini" Sakura menatap horror Ino yang kini menertawakkannya. "Siapa Naruto Uzumaki? " Tanyanya berat membuat Ino meneguk ludah.

"Kudengar ia siswa pindahan dari London yang datang sebelum ujian bulan ini, dan aku tanpa sengaja sering melihatnya keluar masuk perpustakaan dan maka aku tak terkejut jika dia mengalahkanmu"

Kali ini Sakura semakin dibuat melongo oleh sahabatnya bahwa ia kalah dengan pemuda yang belum lama berada di Konoha Highschool, ia tak akan terima ini karena seorang Haruno tak akan pernah menerima sebuah hal bernama kekalahan.

"Hey, kau sedang merencanakan apa jidat?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan hal yang buruk, tapi setidaknya aku harus tahu siapa Naruto Uzumaki",

Ino menghela nafas berat pasrah dengan pemikiran sahabat pinkinya ini, padahal seorang Naruto Uzumaki tak akan ada apa-apanya jika dengan dirinya tapi begitulah Haruno yang tak akan tenang sebelum ia dapat memukul balik orang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh apalagi sekarang, Sakura dikalahlah oleh pemuda culun yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Cih, kenapa kau tertarik mengurus hal yang merepotkan seperti ini Forehead?" Sakura berbalik menatap tajam Ino yang menatap malas padanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah bisa menerima kekalahan"

"Nyatanya kau sudah kalah Forehead, lalu apa kau tahu siapa itu Naruto Uzumaki?" Hanya gelengan yang didapat oleh Ino. "Perlu kau tahu Uzumaki adalah pemuda culun yang terkenal sebagai kutu buku jadi aku tak kaget bila dia bisa mengalahkanmu secara kau sering syuting drama"

Ino hanya acuh mendapat tatapan mematikkan dari Sakura. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Pig?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jadilah seperti biasanya Forehead, jadilah pribadi yang tenang"

Sakura mengangguk walau hatinya rasanya ingin berteriak tidak, sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang anggun nan tenang tapi adakalanya semua itu menghilang seperti saat ini dan mungkin Ino ada benarnya demi menjaga Imejenya ia akan berusaha menahan diri.

Klek!

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka yang memperlihatkan sosok pemuda pirang tersisir rapi yang berpenampilan super rapi membuat dirinya layak mendapat julukan sebagai pemuda culun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti kala sesuatu dikantung celananya bergetar.

"Halo? Ada apa menelponku pagi buta seperti ini Shika?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tadi sudah bertemu dengannya Shika, sampai disini dulu akan gawat jika seseorang mendengar pembicaraan kita"

Perbicangan pemuda tadi lewat telepon tak luput dari indera pendengaran dua gadis yang sedari tadi sudah berada didalam perpustakaan dan benar saja itu menimbulkan spekulasi buruk dipikirn kedua gadis tadi.

"Siapa dia? Pembicaraannya benar-benar mencurigakkan" Sakura masih memperhatikkan pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. "Dialah Naruto Uzumaki tapi kenapa ia seperti menyembunyikkan sesuatu"

Benar saja beberapa saat setelah Ino berucap kini Sakura dengan lantang berjalan kearah pemuda culun bernama Naruto tadi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya yang membuat Ino mengomel dalam hati.

"Kau yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?"

Merasa dipanggil Naruto pun mendongak mendapati sosok gadis jelita bersurai soft pink. "Hn, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tawarnya.

"Kau anak baru bukan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Apa yang kau rencanakan disekolah ini? Tadi aku sempat mendengar perbincanganmu lewat telepon dan aku mendengar suatu yang sepertinya mencurigakkan" Tudingnya membuat Naruto mendecih dibuatnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Haruno-san" Naruto tahu gadis didepannya ini adalah seorang selebriti luar biasa, alasan kenapa ia bisa sekolah tenang disini dari Konoha Highschool adalah sekolah yang menjunjung privasi tinggi jadi wartawan tak boleh masuk kecuali saat event tertentu.

Sakura meradang dibuatnya. "Akan kulaporkan ini pada Tsunade-sama bahwa kau merencanakan hal yang tak baik pada sekolah ini, apa jangan-jangan kau orang suruhan pers untuk mengetahui keseharian artis dan anak pejabat disini" Sakura semakin menjadi ia tak bisa menahan segala kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulutnnya dan sontak saja interaksi keduanya mendapat kecaman terutama untuk Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto tak bisa menahan diri, sudah cukup selama ini harga dirinya jatuh hanya karena hal konyol menurutnya. "Apa sudah selesai?"

"Ha?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. "Dengar Haruno-san jangan mentang-mentang kau adalah artis terkenal kau bisa berbuat seenaknya dan menjatuhkan harga diriku didepan para siswa, belajarlah menghargai seseorang Haruno-san karena apa yang kaulihat belum tentu seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Baru saja ia mendudukkan diri dikursi perpustakaan dan kini ia lantas pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, jujur saja ia merasa muak dengan semua ini tapi apalah daya ia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk menolak apa yang menimpanya kali ini.

'Kalian akan mendapat ganjaran setimpal setelah semua ini berakhir' Ia berusumpah dalam hati akan membalas biang keladi dari semua ini. 'Tapi aku harus fokus pada misi ini terlebih dahulu' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

 **\- Beauty And The Beast? -**

Sakura masih termenung dibalkon rumahnya, pikirannya masih jauh melayang pada kejadian tadi waktu di perpustakaan ia tak akan mengira dirinya bisa bertindak sebodoh dengan menuduh orang tanpa memiliki bukti hanya karena pembicaraan yang mencurigakkan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin ini efek rasa kesal karena aku dikalahkan olehnya dalam ujian itu" Ujarnya kemudian melempar tubuhnya kekasur Queen Sizenya.

"Arghhhhh"

Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi tak mengira akan sampai seperti ini dampak karena masalah tadi, tapi bukan salahnya juga karena pembicaraan anak culun itu memang mencurigakan.

"Tapi aku baru kali ini menemui anak culun yang memiliki ekspresi ketus nan dingin seperti itu bahkan lebih parah dari Sasuke dan Gaara" Gumamnya bermonolog sendiri.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukkan pintu kamar dan setelah sakura mempersilahkan masuk sang pengetuk pintu memperlihatkan batang hidungnya yang ternyata adalah kakak perempuannya Sara Haruno.

"Ada apa sampai Nee masuk kedalam kamarku?"

Sara mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Neesan yang harusnya bertanya kenapa berteriak malam-malam begini". Sakura hanya nyengir. " Nothing, hanya sedikit lelah dan frustasi" Jawabnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah besok kau harus berangkat sekolah dan juga ada jadwal pemotretan" Pungkas Sara.

Sakura mengagguk. "Aku mengerti"

Setelah itu Sara meninggalkan kamar adiknya, sepeninggalan Sara sang adik hanya menggerutu dalam diam kepada Kakaknya sekaligus manajernya itu.

Tapi jika melihat jadwal pemotreran besok entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit riskan, bukan masalah finansial melainkan tempat yang dipilih yang menurutnya terpencil, memang itu untuk sampul majalah horror tapi tetap saja ia merasa was-was dan semoga saja itu bukan hal yang buruk baginya.

Tek!

Pensil itu patah menjadi dua bagian sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya pada buku didepannya ini, pemuda itu nampak jengkel walau ia si peringkat pertama tapi tetap saja buku ibarat neraka baginya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu jika kau tidak ingin terkena stroke diusia muda Naruto" Yang dipanggil malah balas menatap tajam sosok pemuda bermahkota nanas itu.

"Jika kau berkata satu kata saja aku pastikkan kau tidak akan bisa bangun besok"

"Hoaaaam... Tenang Naruto, oh ya bagaimana harimu disekolah barumu?" Tanya Shikamaru cuek menghiraukan air muka Uzumaki muda itu.

"Kau berkata seperti ini setelah mengirimku keneraka dunia heh... dan kau betapa menyebalkan gadis pink itu yang membuatku malu saat diperpustakaan karena mendengar pembicaraanku denganmu lewat telepon" Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya tak mengira sahabatnya ini sampai berdepat dengan orang yang ia yakini adalah Sakura Haruno.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Seharusnya kau senang karena dapat berbicara dengan Sakura yang notabennya adalah artis terkenal". Naruto menatap malas sahabatnya ini. "Namanya saja artis tapi kelakuannya norak"

Shikamaru meringis melihat sahabatnya ini yang tak pernah bisa mengekspresikan diri jika berdekatan dengan perempuan. "Tapi jangan karena masalah ini membuat kau gagal dalam tujuan kita kali ini Naruto"

"Aku bisa membedakkan mana yang harus diprioritaskan Shika, lagipula kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya jika kita bisa melakukkan dengan sempurna kita akan mendapat imbalan yang menarik" Jawab Naruto serius membuar Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dibuatnya. "Lagipula jika aku gagal kau dan dia akan mempermanenkanku dineraka dunia itu" Lanjutnya membuar Shikamaru tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

 **\- Beauty And The Beast? -**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai memasuki gerbang Konoha Highschool ia tak kaget dengan pandangan rendah yang dilontarkan oleh siwa siswi Konoha Highschool padanya yang notabennya terkenal culun dan kutu buku, belum sampai ia dikoridor sekolah langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang.

"Ada keperluan apa Haruno-san?" Ini menambah daftar penyebab rasa kesal Naruto karena pagi-pagi buta sudah dihadang oleh aktris muda ini.

Sakura nampak ragu terlihat jelas saat ia memutar-mutarkan pergelangan kaki kanannya kelantai. "Ano...". Naruto mulai kesal dibuatnya. "Ck, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan kelas hampir dimulai" Tuntut Naruto membuat sang empu mendongak.

"Aku mau minta maaf soal masalah kemarin di perpustakaan karena menunduhmu yang bukan-bukan" Ujar Sakura meminta maaf disertai permintaan khas dari negeri sakura itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini Naruto tersenyum. "Itu bukan masalah besar, tapi kuharap setelah ini periksa terlebih dahulu kebenarannya sebelum bertindak"

"Tentu" Sakura mengangguk senang hatinya terasa bebas.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum Sakura menginterupsi langkah Naruto. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno dari kelas XIIA"

Naruto tersenyum. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas XIIC". Setelah itu pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali disertai sunggingan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

'Ternyata gadis aneh itu bisa minta maaf juga' Batinnya yang entah memuji atau mengejek yang pasti Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang pertama yang berpikir Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang aneh.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri menuju kekelasnya dengan perasaan riang dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tenang saat menatap iris mata seindah langit biru itu yang mengkilau bak permata saphire, terdengar berlebihan tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan tapi didalam keindahan itu ia juga dapat melihat sejuta rahasia didalamnya yang ia yakini kepastian itu.

'Aku belum pernah melihat sorot mata teduh tapi tajam seperti itu dan iris itu membuatku ingin tahu tentang dirinya entah karena apa' Sakura berbalik sebentar mebatap punggung lebar pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Puk!

Sontak saja Sakura terlonjak kaget karena saat ia sedang serius memperhatikkan ia mendapat tepukkan dipundak kanannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Pig" Ujar Sakura seraya mengelus dadanya sedangkan pelakunya saja hanya nyengir kuda. "Salahmu sendiri melamun di koridor kelas" Jawabnya santai.

"Bukan melamun hanya saja aku sedang berpikir" Koreksi Sakura disertai jari telujuk yang mengisyaratkan bukan.

Ino menatap Sakura selidik. "Memang apa yang kau sedang kau pikirkan sampai mendapat tepukan dipundak saja membuatmu kaget seperti itu?"

"Bukan masalah besar hanya kecil lagipula ini urusan pribadiku tak enak jika menyeretmu kedalamnya" Balasnya seraya tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga Ino tak rewel seperti biasanya jika sudah menyangkut saling rahasinya dengan Sakura, tapi kali ini berbeda karena mungkin Sakura memang ingin menyelsaikannya sendiri dan untuk itu ia akan menghargainya dan siap selalu jika Sakura membutuhkan bantuan darinya.

Ino mengangguk. "Kurasa kau juga membutuhkan privasi jadi aku tak akan mengintrogasimu lebih dalam seperti biasanya"

"Terimakasih akan pengertiannya Ino"

Dalam pikirannya ia berkecamuk mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya sebenarnya seorang Naruto Uzumaki karena ia yakin ia bukan siswa sembarangan dari sorot matanya yang tajam itu menggambarkan sebuah ketegasan akan suatu hal bahkan pandangan itu tak wajar untuk dimiliki seorang siswa

 _'Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?'_

 **\- Beauty And The Beast? -**

Naruto memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan didepan kelas dengan wajah serius sembari mencatat apa yang sekenanya perlu dicatat dari pembelajaran dari sang Sensei tapi konsentrasinya pecah begitu sebuah pesan pendek berdering di smartphonennya.

.

 _From : Shikamaru_

 _Subject : -_

 _Nanti setelah pulang sekolah datanglah ke tempat kita biasanya dan nanti sore kita akan kerumah kosong pinggir kota Konoha, kita akan mulai pergerakkan kita._

.

Setelah membaca pesan ia kembali memasukkan kembali smartphonennya kedalam saku celana. 'Jadi pergerapkan sudah dimulai, kita lihat apakah target biso lolos?'

"Uzumaki-san apa kau memperhatikkan apa yang aku terangkan?"

Sontak Naruto mengadah tapi detik itu juga ia kembali tenang. "Aku memperhatikkan Sensei bahkan aku mencatat apa yang perlu dicatat" Jawabnya lancar.

"Baiklah karena pelajaran sudah selesai maka kita akan akhiri disini dan sampai berjumpa minggu depan"

Setelah kepergian sang sensei dari kelas Naruto lantas keluar dari kelas karena ini waktunya untuk istirahat tapi ia tak bertujuan untuk itu melainkan mencari tempat yang aman sekiranya untuk menelpon sahabatnya.

"Hallo Shika, jadi bagaimana rencana kita?" Tanya Naruto setelah menemukkan tempat yang aman yaitu atap sekolah.

 _"Untuk detailnya akan kujelaskan nanti ditempat biasa dan juga yang lainnya akan datang membantu eksekusi kita nanti_ "

Naruto mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "Kau memang dapat diandalkan dalam membuat strategi Shika dan ingat jika kita gagal mendapatkannya kali ini nyawa kita bisa dalam bahaya" Peringat Naruto pada Shikamaru.

 _"Aku mengerti, aku sudah susah payah memancingnya datang kesana dan mempermulus dengan memasukkan dirimu ke Konoha Highschool maka aku pastikkan kali ini kita akan berhasil mendapatkannya jika kita tidak melakukkan kesalahan apapun"_ Balas Shikamaru dari seberang telepon yang membeberkan rencana mereka yang sudah tersusun sedari cukup lama.

"Aku percayakkan semuanya padamu Shika" Sahutnya kemudian mematikkan sambungan teleponnya, sejenak ia menatap awan menatapnya sayu. 'Maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam hal ini'

Pembicaraan selesai dan rencana sudah tersusun rapi maka tidak ada alasan ia menetap lama ditempat panas ini lagipula pelajaran selanjutnya sepertinya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

 **\- Beauty And The Beast? -**

Sakura berdiri didepan gerbang Konoha Highschool sengaja karena ia sedang menjemput jemputan dari kakaknya yang tadi sempat memberitahu bahwa klien mereka sudah menunggu dilokasi pemotretan maka dari itu Sara langsung menjemput Sakura untuk segera kelokasi.

Tin!

Suara klakson itu menarik perhatian Sakura dan benar kakaknya sudah menjemput dirinya, dengan langkah anggun ia segera menghampiri mewah itu. "Kau terlambat beberapa menit Nee"

Sara hanya tersenyum kecut. "Maaf tadi macet sebentar" Sakura mendengus. "Neesan yang menyuruhku untuk cepat bersiap justru Neesan sendiri malah yang terlambat"

"Neesan kan sudah bilang maaf" Sara masih mencoba merayu adik manisnya itu walau kenyataannya Sakura tengah bercanda dengannya.

"Hm, Apakah masih jauh lokasinya?"

Sara menggeleng. "Lima menit lagi kita akan sampai, lagipula hanya dipinggiran kota Konoha dekat dengan taman hutan nasional Konoha" Sakura hanya mengangguk membuat Sara tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya Neesan akan melihat dirimu yang biasanya tampil anggun bak cinderella akan di rias seperti Sadako" Setelah berucap Sara tertawa cukup keras dan baru berhenti kala Sakura mencubit pinggangnya dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar kesal terhadap kakaknya.

"Hey jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kan Neesan hanya bercanda"

Sakura tetap acuh tak acuh pada kakaknya, salah siapa berani mengejeknya tapi kekesalan Sakura menguap kala mobil mereka berhenti ditempat pinggiran hutan dan ia bisa melihat rumah kuno bergaya eropa didepan mobil mereka.

"Kita akan melakukan pemotretan didalan rumah itu?" Tanya Sakura ragu terhadap lokasi yang saat ini didepan netranya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Ya, mereka memilih tempat ini karena kondisinya sangat mendukung karena rumah tua itu terbentuk secara alami dan akan menembah kesan horror pada majalah mereka" Jelas Sara.

"Huh baiklah tapi Neesan janji tak akan berkomentar apapun tentang nanti yang akan aku gunakan" Ancam Sakura pada Kakaknya yang hanya mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Tenang saja Neesan tak akan mengejek ataupun mengolokmu Saki-chan" Balas Sara sambil terkikik kecil.

Sepasang kakak adik itupun berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah tua itu, belum sampai mereka didepan pintu seseorang yang diketahui adalah klien mereka datang menghampiri mereka.

"Syukurlah kalian datang, kalian telat bebapa menit kukira terjadi apa-apa dijalan" Ujar sosok bertubuh gemuk mamakai kacamata kotak yang tak lain adalah pemilik majalah yang akan menggunakkan jasa Sakura.

Sara membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maaf tadi kami terjebak macet jadi agak sedikit terlambat datang kelokasi" Pria setengah baya itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku memaklumi karena ini jam kerja wajar kalau jalanan dibeberapa titik macet"

"Jadi kapan kita akan melakukkan pemotretan?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai bosan dengan keadaan mereka.

Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Sekarang bisa kita mulai, ayo kita masuk Fotographer sudah menunggu dan ia juga sudah menemukkan angle yang tepat untuk pemotretan nanti dan kita akan melakukkan 9 pemotretan dengan 3 kostum berbeda dan tentunya angle yang berbeda"

Sakura mengangguk paham, sejauh ini ia merasa semuanya wajar-wajar saja tapi entah kenapa tidak dengan hatinya yang sedari tadi gelisah tak menentu, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

"Apakah prosesi pemotretan akan berjalan lama?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Jika lancar pemotretan tak akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam" Balasnya. "Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu lebih baik kita segera memulai pemotretannya" Sambungnya kemudian ketiganya berjalan memasuki rumah tua itu.

Greph!

"Enghhh..."

Baru beberapa langkah mereka memasuki rumah tua itu Sara dan Sakura mendapat serangan mengejutkan kala mulut mereka ditutupi oleh sapu tangan oleh seseorang yang mereka baru ketahui bersembunyi didekat pintu.

"Kita mendapatkan mereka" Ucap pria yang menyamar menjadi klien artis muda ini.

Ia tersenyum miring kala melihat Sara dan Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena terkena bius yang ada di sapu tangan yang sengaja mereka persiapkan untuk rencana mereka kali ini. "Kalian sangat berharga bagi kami dan kami akan menerima imbalan yang besar karena berhasil membawa kalian kemari fufufu" Ucapnya mendekati kedua gadis itu diakhiri dengan sentuhan lembut di dagu Sakura.

 **\- Beauty And The Beast? -**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran dapat ia ketahui kini dirinya terikat disebuah tiang penyangga. Berusaha ia melepaskan diri namun gagal karena ikatannya sangatlah kuat berteriakpun percuma karena daerah ini terpencil, dalam hati ia menggerutui keadaan mereka da tak mempercayai firasatnya.

"Ck, Ikatan ini sagat kuat" Ia menoleh kearah kakaknya yang nyatanya belum sadar juga, hendak membangunkan kakaknya namun urung karena sebuah suara baritone menginterupsinya.

"Sia-sia apa yang kau lakukan, kau tak akan bisa melepaskan ikatan tali khusus itu apalagi kabur dari sini Haruno-san"

Sakura mendongak matanya membulat tak percaya melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya yang merupakkan otak dari penyekapan terhadap dirinya dan kakaknya. Ia mengenal dia dan tak menyangka ia akan melakukkan ini terhadapnya.

"Kau..."

Sosok itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Aku menang"

 **\- Tobe Continued -**

Oke jumpa lagi dengan Author yang sudah lama tidak nampang ini hehe... sebelumnya mau minta maaf perihal beberapa Fict Author yang Author terlantarkan dan membuat Reader bosan menunggu... tenang saja karena serangkaian cerita yanf author up adalah pertanda Comeback Author ke dunia Ffn lagi... untuk fict crosscover akan tetap author kerjakan tapi semua butuh proses jadi saya harap reader setia menunggu hehe...

Terimakasih juga untuk beberpa author yang terus mendoronv saya untuk kembali kedunia ffn terutama di Narusaku Shipper dan tak lupa para reader yang memberikkan dukungan kepada author lewat review, saran bahkan flame kalian dan karena itu tak bisa menggambarkan betapa pentingnya kalian bagi Author.

.

.

.

.

Jadi See you next time


End file.
